


【德哈】老公爱上一盆花怎么办？

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *突然觉得自己可以开启一个沙雕魔法系列……*德拉科好惨一男的*只有OOC属于我





	【德哈】老公爱上一盆花怎么办？

德拉科·马尔福爱上了一盆花。

事情开始于早晨他刚熬好的一瓶情迷剂，德拉科没有在意，将药剂瓶随手放在窗台上，等晚点再寄给客人。可那里放着一盆哈利买回来的月季花，枝叶茂密，茁壮成长，有点碍事。

德拉科转身的时候不小心袖子扫到花枝，药剂瓶被叶子扫过，全部倒在了德拉科身上。

嘭！——

德拉科·马尔福爱上了这盆花。

 

等哈利·波特从魔法部下班回到家里时就觉得奇怪，德拉科不同于往日地在客厅里等他，而是站在自己的工作室窗边，对着一盆花絮絮叨叨。

“你看你那粉色的花瓣一瓣深一瓣浅，连颜色都长不均匀你的脑子是被塞进巨怪的鼻孔里了吗？还好意思满身是刺，你以为你是什么……”

哈利：“？”

我的老公疯了吗？

 

在德拉科身边来回徘徊半个小时，听他嘲讽那盆自己买回来的月季花整整三十分钟后，哈利终于发现一些不对劲。他仔细查探四周，最终在德拉科的巫师袍下捡起一个空的药剂瓶。哈利轻轻闻了一下，情迷剂的甜腻味直冲他的鼻腔。

哈利迷惑地抬头再看一眼依然在嘲讽那盆花，丝毫感觉不到疲惫的德拉科，心想难不成这是他开创的什么新品类？

爱一个人，就……骂他？

 

波特，要不是看在德拉科的份上，我是不会理会你的信件的。但只谈情迷剂这件事情， 我至今还没听说过什么创新版情迷剂，也许是德拉科在他的药剂里添加了其他的效果。至于解药，每个药剂师都有自己的独家配方，我没有足够的药剂也没有配方，熬制解药需要时间。从瓶子里的剩余药剂来看，这款情迷剂只会持续三天，你不如直接等药效消失即可。

斯内普·西弗勒斯

 

哈利黑着脸把德拉科从窗边拉到餐厅里，逼着他好歹吃一点东西。

“你说那盆花，自己那么脆弱，还傻兮兮地站在窗边干什么？也不怕被太阳晒死？我就没见过一盆花那么愚蠢，他还好意思叫自己是珍贵品质，我看他连麻瓜都不如……”

就算嘴里塞着食物，德拉科也依然孜孜不倦地骂着。

“这么讨厌那盆花，不如丢掉它吧。”哈利被吵得有些不耐烦。

“波特你怎么能丢掉它！好大的胆子！”德拉科尖叫起来，拍桌而起，“我讨厌是我的事！你不许插手！”

他丢下手里的叉子站起来扭头就走，又去工作室辱骂那一盆花。

哈利的脸又黑了。

 

第二天，原本打算请假照顾德拉科的哈利，经过昨晚之后，彻底打消了这个想法。反正德拉科除了离不开窗边之外，别无大碍。他把午餐和水准备好放到窗台附近，就幻影移形去了魔法部。

“你说他这是给什么客人调制的药剂？难不成那个客人是个受虐狂？”

中午吃饭时，哈利一边咬着手里的三明治，一边和好友赫敏疯狂吐槽。

“我昨天晚上才回家，但看情况他应该是从昨天早上开始，一直对着那盆花骂了整整一天！今天早上又是七点就起来，吃完早饭就继续站在那里骂那盆花！这是情迷剂吗？这他妈的梅林是杠精药吧！喝下去能骂天骂地！”

赫敏笑地捂住肚子趴在餐桌上，连说话声音都直打颤：“我怎么觉得……哈哈哈哈，这场景有些耳熟哈哈哈哈哈……”

哈利：“？”

哪里耳熟了？

 

晚上回到家，哈利立刻去工作室看望德拉科。见他该吃的饭吃了该喝的水也喝了还自己变出了一张沙发，以便自己能舒舒服服地坐在窗台前辱骂那朵花。

这很马尔福，哈利更加懒得担心他。

好不容易把德拉科再次拖到餐桌前吃完晚饭，哈利想了想今天赫敏说的话，他清清嗓子，开口问德拉科：“你……为什么要骂这盆花呢？花是无辜的。”

德拉科不知为何脸颊突然涨红，吞吞吐吐地说：“我骂……骂一盆花，还需要理由吗？”

“你这样骂它，它会很伤心的。”哈利试图用真诚的眼光看向德拉科。

德拉科立刻慌乱起来，他从餐桌边倏地站起来，急乱的来回转圈：“那，那怎么办？可是它就是很笨啊，连自己都照顾不了，只会笨手笨脚的搞砸事情。你说我不多说说它，它该怎么办？”

哈利捂住脸倒吸一口冷气，突然明白了赫敏的意思。

马尔福这个白痴！

这盆花不能留了！

于是趁晚上德拉科睡着之后，哈利偷偷地把自己重金买回来的那盆名贵月季，丢到了十万八千里外的郊外。

你是无辜的，我明白。

哈利冷漠的把月季花放在路边。

可是我老公不能爱上第二个人！

不对！

第二盆花！

也不对！

操！

 

第二天德拉科醒来后发现他心爱的月季花不见了，顿时惊慌失措。

“我的宝贝它去哪里了？！”德拉科尖叫地跑到哈利面前。

哈利淡定地抖抖自己的巫师袍，说：“它出门了，明天回来。”

“什么！它这么娇弱怎么能自己出门！会有危险的！不行，我要去找它！”

德拉科说着就要向门口冲去，哈利连忙拉住他， 憋了半天才憋出一句：“……它说要给你一个惊喜，你要是去找它，可就破坏了它的心意。”

“什么！”德拉科顿时欢欣地笑起来，“它要给我惊喜？！”

哈利别过脸，闭着眼点点头。

这一天哈利请假在家看着德拉科，以免他一时激情冲出门去找他的爱花。

“你说我是穿这套灰色的巫师袍，还是那套黑色的？”德拉科喜滋滋地挑着自己的衣服，“这么珍贵的时刻，我一定要给它我最好的一面。”

哈利靠在沙发上打着呵欠看向德拉科用魔杖飘到空中的两套巫师袍，一套是他们结婚时的礼服，一套是德拉科前不久为了他们结婚五周年纪念日专门购置的新衣服，看来德拉科确实在用心准备。

“黑色那套吧，你穿起来很帅。”哈利随手指了指那套结婚礼服。

“波特你的眼光很好嘛，这套是我专门去法国定制的，就是为了……”说到不符合眼下这段激情逻辑的话，德拉科突然卡了壳。

哈利忍不住笑了起来，决定把他从逻辑矛盾中挽救出来：“你为什么会喜欢那盆花呢？那就是一盆花而已。”

原本哈利只是想随便问个问题听点笑话，却没想到这么一问——就让自己听了整整一个小时德拉科对那盆该死的月季的告白。

“它的叶子是完美的翠绿色，葱翠欲滴，露珠从叶尖滚落时还会颤悠悠地抖动几下，多么可爱。那可是我最爱的翠绿色啊，他怎么就这么明白我的心思，偏偏正好长出那么翠绿色的叶子呢？还有它的花瓣，每一瓣都是自己的颜色，粉也粉的不一样，那么有层次。从接近白色的浅粉到嫩粉再到艳丽的深粉，每一片花瓣都是那么的诱人那么的独特，不拘一格。这是月季吗？这不是月季，这是天使下凡来到我窗前的神迹！不，就算是天使，也不能如此美丽动……”

哈利忍无可忍一脚把他踢到另一个房间让他自我陶醉去，自己则幻影移形去找扎比尼，向他哭诉他的好友到底有多弱智。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈波特你终于体会到我们的感受了哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这才三天，我们可是忍受了整整七年啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

七年？

哈利突然不生气了。

晚上回到家里时，德拉科已经率先睡下，毕竟念了整整一天的咏叹调，着实有些耗神。

哈利坐到床边低头端详德拉科，这个人手里还握着一片月季花掉下来的叶子，被拳头握地有些糜烂。

哈利哭笑不得地摘出叶子默默凝视，然后冷笑一声。

他默念咒语，让叶子灰飞烟灭。

一片也不能留！

 

德拉科醒来时总觉得有些不对劲，眼睛还没睁开就想到哈利买给自己的那盆月季花，可下一秒他就闭着眼问自己，我为何要想起那盆花？

再等他睁开眼睛时，前三天的记忆渐渐涌进脑海里，德拉科的脸色愈发不详。

那盆该死的月季！我要把它找出来砸个稀巴烂！

他立刻扭头看向躺在自己身边的伴侣，却没想到哈利一手撑着脑袋，正温柔地注视自己。

“早，早上好？”德拉科心里发虚。

“没事，你恢复过来就好。”哈利低头亲亲德拉科的嘴角，躺进他的怀里。

“我就是想再听听你跟我说，你为什么那么着迷于翠绿色……”

 

——FIN——


End file.
